


What A Feeling

by ifhecouldfly



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, lots of fluff because why not, more characters will come along in the fic not too sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifhecouldfly/pseuds/ifhecouldfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry joins a new high school in sophomore year and thinks he's not going to be friends with anyone, until he mets a group of friends, but within the group of friends the guy with the blue eyes makes him fall for him, hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I'm just giving it a go, I don't really know how to write one so sorry if this sucks I'll try my best to entertain you guys haha, but other than that I hope you enjoy, not sure how many chapters there will be but my tumblr is stillwarrior if you wanna follow!

"Harry...Harry....HARRY!" Anne shouts. "W-wha??" Harry says annoyed. "Harry, baby you have to get up you start your new school today, I made you breakfast so come down when you are ready." Anne says with a smile. Harry has already moved to 5 different schools because he would get picked on or he just didn't like anyone there, he was just to himself most of the time, yeah he has a couple of friends but they don't really care for him. Hopefully he meets some friends here he wonders. He gets dressed in a Rolling Stone shirt with black jeans and black boots, typical him. He finishes eating breakfast and tells his mom bye and drives off. When he pulls into the new school it says in big bold letters Jefferson High School and he really just wants to turn back around and go home, but no he can't do that this time he has to give this school a chance. He gets out and walks inside the school, he looks around and sees people in groups talking and Harry just takes a deep breath and walks into the office. "Name?" the receptionist says. "Harry Styles" he says nervously. "Well, welcome to Jefferson High School! Here's your schedule and don't be nervous most of the people here are kind." she says with a smile. Oh yeah Harry has heard  _that_ before, so he puts on a fake smile and just says "OK". He walks in the class and he was going to faint honestly because there was a lot of people in the class and he needs to get out now, he was walking out the door and the teacher calls behind him "Hey! Where are you going? Come back, are you new?" Harry slowly turns back and says "Yes". All eyes were on him, students whispering and staring at him, he needs to go home he can't do this. "Well by your schedule your name is Harry, welcome to geometry! There's a empty seat by Liam, Liam wave your hand!" The boy waves his hand "That's your seat for now Harry." So Harry fast walks to his seat and puts his head down. He feels something poke at him, so he slowly sits up and it's Liam smiling at him. "Ah sorry to wake you, but if he catches you sleeping he'll slam a ruler on your desk, just trying to watch out for ya mate." he says with a smile. Harry throws back a smile and just nods. "Hey, uh would you want to sit with me at lunch? You don't have to y'know, you're new and I want to be friends with you so what do you say?" Liam asks. To be honest Harry has never met someone this nice so he tells him yes, "Perfect! Zayn, Niall & Louis will love you!" Liam says excitedly. It's time for lunch and Harry can't find Liam anywhere, 'What if he was kidding about me sitting with him, I knew it' Harry thought, he was walking out the cafeteria and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Harry! Sorry I took long, I was getting lunch. Are you going to get some" Harry says with a smile "No, not really I ate a lot this morning so." "Well alright then let's go meet my boys!" Liam says with excitement. They both walk to a table and the 3 boys look up, "Hey guys this is Harry! He's new and I wanted him to sit with us." Liam says. "Hello Harry!" the 3 boys say. "That's Zayn, Niall & Louis" Liam points. Zayn, Niall & Louis wave back. Harry was just staring at Louis, why? He was so beautiful and the way he smiled made Harry's chest felt tight. "Well if ya wanna stare at me then come sit by me" Louis chuckles. So Harry sits by him, after they eat Louis and Harry bump into each other "Oops" Harry says with a smile. "Hi" Louis said back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I'm back and just to let you know this is kinda of a spoiler so  
> !!!!!!SPOILER!!!!!!!  
> Divorce things happen between Anne and Robin

**9 months later**

It was a routine that Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam & Zayn had. Go to school & go to Niall's to play FIFA, everyday. One of those days made Harry wonder 

It was December and they all went to Niall's house to play FIFA, All the lads were cheerful and happy, except for Harry. His parents are currently going through a divorce and the yelling, arguing & fighting he can't deal with it so Niall's house is his escape place I guess you could say. Just that day he saw Anne throw a glass object at Robin for the first time 

_"Oh so now you want to get drunk off your ass and come home and cuss me out?! Just get out!" Anne screamed "GET OUT" a flying object hits Robin and he storms out the house. Harry was watching from the stairs and tears formed in his eyes._

"Hellooo Harry? What's wrong, you haven't been yourself the past week." Niall asks concerned 

There was something wrong, but he didn't want no one the boys worrying about him at all, "Yeah, 'm fine just got a lot of thoughts in my head, but don't worry about me. I'll play FIFA with you guys." Harry says with a smile. Niall just smiles and nods and walks to the tv with Harry. 

They've been playing FIFA for 3 hours straight and the thoughts in Harry's head are getting way worse "I'm going to go outside for a bit guys, alright?" Harry says. They all nod and throw him a smile

 _Jesus,_ Harry thought he forgot how cold it was but actually felt nice, he felt numb like he couldn't feel the pain anymore. A tear streamed down his face and he heard a creak, "Hey curly, mind if I sit with you?" Louis says with a smile. Harry allows him to sit with him. They sit in silence for awhile and Louis asks the question, "Is there something wrong? Like are you having problems or you just feel sad? I've been seeing the way you act for the past weeks and you just look empty, I just jus- worried Harry, please just tell me what's wrong." Harry looks at Louis just staring at his eyes, without saying anything Harry bursts into tears. He couldn't help it, Louis held him against his chest and said "Look, you don't have to tell me anything right now, but don't you ever  _ever_ forget that I'm always here for you, I care about you a lot Harry and you know that. Whatever the problem is I'm here, I want to help, I don't want you being sad, the boys don't want you to be sad." Louis says while he tries to hold back the tears. Harry clenches his shirt and Louis holds him tighter. Harry can feel Louis love spread through his body, he can hear Louis heart beat. He was slowly falling asleep while he remembered the words 

_Im always here for you, I care about you a lot Harry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good? Bad? Idk but anyway I'll try to update twice a week it once because school and such but follow my Tumblr @stillwarrior if you want!  
> \- Hannah


End file.
